Le défi
by MarvoloStoker
Summary: Jane Ombrage, nièce de la secrétaire du ministre, revient en Angleterre après son tour du monde de 4 ans. Elle revoit enfin Lucius Malefoy, et doit faire face au stratagème de Draco, apprenti cupidon.
1. Toi

En ce jour de mai, le Manoir Malefoy était animé d'une étrange agitation, pleine de déconvenue, de folie, de rires et surtout, de choses inatendues.

Pendant que son mangemort de père était occupé à se faire lécher les bottes au ministère, que sa mère passait encore des journées à faire des achats de vêtements qu'elle ne portait jamais, Draco Malefoy, avait quand à lui décidé d'organiser une petite sauterie entre Serpentards de premier ordre.

Il avait bien évidemment invité ses crétins d'acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Parkinson, Blaise, Flint mais aussi des enfants de mangemorts et des membres de la famille, lesquels n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de refuser une telle invitation. Ils étaient donc une quizaine dans le manoir, à déambuler, au son d'une radio magique, et nous ne retiendrons de cette mémorable journée que la présence d'une jeune demoiselle, loin de se douter de ce qui se passerait pour elle après avoir vivement accepté l'invitation. Cette jeune fille se prénomme Jane, Jane Ombrage.

A-t-elle un lien de parenté avec Dolores Jane Ombrage demanderez vous. Et bien oui, cette jeune fille sur laquelle nous concentrerons l'histoire n'est ni plus ni moins, que la nièce de la sous secrétaire d'Etat à la magie. Et il se trouve que dans la famille, le pouvoir est une question de sang. Son père étant alors un fervent partisan du Mage noir, partisan de la première heure, enrolé probablement en même temps que Lucius Malefoy, bien que beaucoup plus âgé, il est plus que normal que Jane se retrouve dans le cercle très très privé des mangemorts. Bien que la marque ne lui soit pas imposée, depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait connu que ce milieu, tellement même qu'il était inconcevable qu'elle n'aille pas à Serpentard. Heureusement pour l'honneur de sa famille, et probablement pour sa vie, elle y a fait de brillantes études, et a obtenu des Optimals à toutes les épreuves d'ASPICS. A peine fut elle sortie de l'école, qu'elle s'engagea dans un tour du monde en solitaire,et la voilà quatre ans plus tard, invité dans la petite fête de Draco

Draco se précipita vers la porte en bois de chêne à l'entente de la sonnerie de l'entrée, il poussa d'un coup sec le majordome qui se dirigea déjà pour ouvrir et tira lourdement la poignée.

"-Jane ! Enfin, cria t il.

-Draco ? dit la jeune fille, tu as tellement changé !

-Pas autant que toi ! Entre donc, les autres sont déjà là."

Il se dégagea de l'encadrure de la porte, laissant ainsi pénetrer Jane dans le hall, où le majordome se rendit enfin utile et récupera sa cape de sorcière en velour noir et aux armoiries de sa famille. Jane n'était pas le stéréotype parfait de la serpentarde, elle était belle certe, le teint très pâle, pour ne pas dire semblable au blanc de la neige,mais ses cheveux étaient d'un noir brillant, et ses yeux vert clair parsemés de bleu, étaient froids, dûrs, mais dans un sens, particulièrement brillants et doux.

"-Comment vont tes parents, celà fait excessivement longtemps que je n'ai les ai pas vu, mais je concois plus que bien que cette fête n'aurait pas eu lieu si ils étaient au manoir n'est ce pas ?

-Tout juste Jane. Père n'est pas d'une grande humeur festive et mère est, comment dire, enfin elle est elle, tu le sais bien. Mais ils vont bien dans l'ensemble.

-J'espère pouvoir les voir avant que je ne reparte, j'ai décidé d'aller vivre définitivement en France.

-Ton père est au courant ?

-Il n'a pas besoin de l'être, mais oui, il l'est. Etrangement, il ne s'y est pas opposé, vu que je travaillerais dans le pôle français du ministère de la Magie et c'est toujours bien d'avoir un mangemort dans un autre pays.

-Oui... Allez, cessons de parler de sujets trop sérieux, aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête, de plaisir et de détente." conclut Draco en attrapant la main de Jane pour la tirer vers le grand salon, où étaient les autres invités.

Ils entrèrent dans ledit salon, où certains jouaient aux bavboules, d'autres aux échecs sorciers, mais pour la plus part, ils se trémoussaient sur le tapis au rythme d'une musique suffisament forte pour reveiller un troll. Jane s'installa sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, les jambes sur l'accoudoir, et la tête dans le vide. Elle regardait le plafond, bougeant les pieds au son de la chanson, au fond elle savait que ce fauteuil était celui du maître de maison, n'était ce que par la présence de quelques longs cheveux blonds sur le dossier, et le parfum qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Le temps commençait à se faire long alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que regarder des jeunes s'amuser, et boire, sans vraiment s'occuper les uns des autres. Jane interpella Draco, lui demanda de prendre un petit groupe d'amis qui savaient s'amuser et de la retrouver dans le parc. Enfin, cette journée allait devenir plus interessante !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc suivi de trois autres personnes, Jane était allongée sur l'herbe et regardait le ciel bleu d'un air absent.

"-J'ai une idée de jeu, dit elle alors qu'ils s'installaient tous sur la pelouse, il se nomme "Sorcier tricheur, Sorcier acteur". Draco, tu connais ?

-Oui oui, il s'agit d'une sorte de tournoi, on pose une bouteille au sol, les concurents autours et on lance des Actio dessus, le but du jeu étant d'envoyer la bouteille sur un adversaire. On a le droit de lancer des Repulso à la condition de ne pas se faire prendre, si c'est le cas...

-Si c'est le cas, les autres joueurs décident d'un défi pour le sorcier tricheur, qui devient l'acteur. Les défis commencent lorsqu'il ne reste plus un seul candidat. Alors, vous marchez ? demanda t elle."

Tous hochèrent la tête. Jane savait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance qu'elle soit éliminée par cette bande de jeunes sorciers qui ne maîtrisaient pas les sortilèges imprononcés. Elle fit apparaître la bouteille, et le jeu commenca. La première à avoir droit à un défi, fut Pensy, qui, très discrête, avait littéralement hurlé le "Repulso" dans les oreilles de Draco. Il fut décidé qu'elle devrait remplir un bocal de 1 litre avec l'eau de la marre, seulement grâce à sa bouche. Jane trouvait ce jeu absolument pitoyable, bien qu'elle en soit l'instigatrice, mais à la vue des visages dégoûtés des autres participants, elle ne pouvait s'empecher d'en rire. Le tour de Draco vint en dernier, et comme il ne restait que lui et Jane encore en liste, elle décida seule de son défi.

"-Très bien Draco, tu aurais pu gagner, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je te défi d'envoyer une lettre à cette moldue là, Granger, et lui dire que tu t'excuse de tout !

-Tu es dingue ? hurla t il

-Tu voulais jouer n'est ce pas et puis je..."

Jane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un grand bang se fit entendre, suivit de l'arrivée d'une forme brillant courant vers Draco. Il s'agissait d'un patronus en forme de panthère qui rugit violement devant le jeune homme puis s'assit et prit la parole

"Draco, ma réunion s'est finie plus tôt que prévu, je rentre pour le diner, ta mère est encore chez Bellatrix, elle y passe la nuit. Previens le majordome que je veux du boeuf." Puis le patronus s'évanouit. Draco se dirigea vers le salon pour renvoyer chez eux les invités inutiles.

"-Fini t-on le jeu ? demanda Jane lorsqu'il revint.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les autres en se repositionant en cercle."

Il ne restait plus que Jane à éliminer, ils étaient donc tous contre elle, mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévu. Elle repoussait chaque nouvelle attaque de la bouteille, tant et si bien que le soleil commençait à descendre sur le parc. Mais elle ne pu resister plus longtemps, au moment même où un "pouf" annoçait l'arrivée de Mr Malefoy à l'entrée de la propriété, déconcentrée, elle reçu la bouteille en pleine poitrine et s'effondra au sol.

"-Haha ! s'écria Drago, à toi de recevoir un défi...et j'en ai justement un spécial pour toi."

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira un peu plus loin avec un sourire triomphant.

"-Très bien Jane, je crois que tu sais ce que je vais te demander sachant que mon père est là, et que, tu ne peux le nier, il te tape dans l'oeil...

-Voyons Draco ! je ne te permet pas !

-Je veux que tu reussisses à séduire mon père."

Jane resta estomaquée devant la stupidité de Draco. Comment pouvait il souhaiter qu'elle séduise cet homme qu'est Lucius Malefoy.

"-Tu es fou, comment veux tu que j'y arrive, ton père est une véritable forteresse.

-Pas tant que ça à vrai dire, si tu sais comment il fonctionne. Il suffit de l'apâter, d'agiter quelque chose de désirable devant lui, et ne pas lui donner, il faut le faire saliver, lui donner l'impression qu'il a tout mais qu'en fait, rien ne lui appartient vraiment. Il faut le blesser dans son ego au point où le jeu se transforme en partie de chasse.

-En gros, tu veux que j'allume ton père, en me transformant en biche et en me pavanant devant le chasseur ?

-En gros, oui.

-hum...je ne suis pas sûre Draco, et ta mère ?

-Ma mère est un fantôme, celà fait plus de 4 ans qu'ils ne partagent plus la même chambre et qu'elle passe ses journées chez Belatrix. Si ils le pouvaient, ils se quitteraient.

-Voilà qui change beaucoup de choses mais, comment être sûre qu'il marchera?

-Ne t'en fait pas, lâche un agneau dans la cage d'un loup au régime depuis plusieurs jours et tu peux être sûre su'il va le manger..."

Jane s'installa en face de Draco autours de la grande table, sous le regard de Mr Malefoy, qui tronait en bout de table, à la gauche de son fils et donc, à la droite de la jeune fille.

"-C'est une très bonne surprise que de vous avoir à diner Jane, dit il d'une voix lente.

-Je suis la première à en être heureuse Monsieur.

-J'ai croisé votre tante aujourd'hui, il est étrange qu'elle ne m'ait pas prévenu de votre retour, elle sait pourtant que je vous tiens en grande estime.

-C'est étrange en effet... Monsieur Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre générosité mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un endroit où passer les trois prochains jours, avant que je ne reparte. Et vous savez que mon père n'est pas le plus disposé à m'éberger, son travail lui prend enormement de temps. Alors je me demandais si...

-Vous souhaitez loger ici ?

-J'en serais fort soulagée.

-Très bien."

Le reste du diner se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Jane se décida d'agir, au moment où Draco se leva de table peu avant le dessert. Elle fit tomber d'un geste innocent sa fourchette près de la chaise du maître de maison, et enclancha un mouvement pour la récupérer, se penchant lentement en sa direction. Elle sentait le regard de Mr Malefoy sur elle, et, contre toutes attentes, il se baissa pour ramasser la fourchette de la jeune fille.

"-Vous devriez faire plus attention, dit il.

-Je suis un peu maladroite"

Il lui tendit sa fourchette et Jane le remercia avec un sourire. La tâche s'annoncait particulièrement difficile, et elle n'avait que trois jours. Draco revint, le repas se termina peu avant 21h, et directement, Mr Malefoy se leva et disparu dans le manoir.

"-Grand Dieu Draco ! Ton défi est atroce, ton père est pire qu'un moine. D'ailleurs, où est il donc parti ?

-Dans son bureau probablement, mais il a horreur qu'on le dérange quand il y est. Je pense que ton défi ne continuera pas ce soir Jane...

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra."

Le majordome entra dans la pièce et invita Jane à le suivre. Ils traversèrent le grand salon, puis se rendirent dans l'aile est où l'attendait sa chambre. Elle entra, avec Draco, qui, à peine la porte fut elle fermée, lui dit:

"-Il me semble que tu as fait plus d'effet à mon père que tu n'oses le croire !

-Pourquoi ?

-Son bureau est juste au fond du couloir, et sachant que sa chambre est à côté de son bureau...

-Ma chambre est attenante à la sienne !"

Jane se jeta sur son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres et laissa Draco la quitter avec un clin d'oeil.

Alors elle se mit à réfléchir, et dans une étincelle de génie, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une douche. Une étincelle ? Ca, vous le découvrirez en même temps que Lucius Malefoy.


	2. et Moi

Jane enfila un pyjama et se planta devant la porte du mangemort, elle prit sa respiration, frappa et entra. Il était là, assit à son bureau, avec un verre de Whisky dans une main et une plume dans l'autre. Il leva un regard surpris vers l'intruse en pyjama rose qui se tenait devant lui, les mains dans le dos.

"-Jane, avez vous un soucis ?

-Je le crains Monsieur... Je crois que je ne pourrais pas dormir dans cette chambre, en vous sachant si près.

-Que voulez vous dire ? s'étonna t il en se levant

-Oh je suis tellement désolée, oubliez ce que je viens de dire...je...bonne nuit."

Et dans un claquement de porte, elle se rua vers sa chambre, plantant ainsi un Malefoy déconfit. Comme Jane le préssentait, on ne tarda pas à taper à sa porte. Après avoir compté jusqu'à 20 pour faire languir l'homme, elle se décida à ouvir la porte. Etrangement, il n'y avait plus personne, mais le bruit d'une porte claquant, attira son regard vers la chambre de Malefoy. Son plan déraillait, il n'était pas resté devant sa porte. Reflechissant activement à ce qu'elle devait faire, Jane décida d'aller frapper chez lui. Lucius lui ouvit la porte, torse nu, étonné de la voir.

"-Je croyais que vous dormiez, dit il.

-Je ne vous avais pas entendu...

-Que s'est il passé dans mon bureau, je crains n'avoir rien compris.

-Je ne veux pas dormir dans la chambre à côté de la votre .

-Pourquoi celà ?

-Un pressentiment...étrange, et hum...pénétrant, ajouta t elle en rougissant.

-Avez vous peur de moi miss ? demanda t il."

Malheureusement pour Jane, oui, elle commençait à avoir peur de lui, parceque le défi de Draco, n'était pas innocent, parcequ'il savait bien que Jane ferait tout pour le reussir, parcequ'il savait que Jane avait beau réfuter, elle avait un faible pour le mangemort depuis leur première rencontre. Elle avait réfléchis à un piège à lui tendre, et était en train de s'emmeler dans ses propres filets.

"-Je...Bonne nuit monsieur Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolée."

Il n'eu pas le loisir de répondre, qu'elle partait en courant dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte dans un soupir, et se glissa dans son lit tandis que Jane, envoyait à Draco un message par elfe de maison: "j'arrette le défi Draco, celà va mal finir." Elle ne reçu pas de réponse, et s'endormi jusqu'au matin.

Jane enfila une légère robe et descendi aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient prendre le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle n'aperçut que Lucius dans la pièce, lisant son journal, elle hésita à entrer. Elle s'appreta à faire demi tour lorsqu'il l'interpella.

"-Bonjour Jane. Comment vas tu ?"

Etonnée du soudain tutoiement, Jane bégaya:

-B..Bien, et...heu...vous ?

-Bien, je te remercie. Viens t'assoir ?

-Oui oui."

Jane obtempéra. D'un coup, elle se senti perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en elle. Elle, parfaite serpentarde, qui avait lancé les défis, qui avait relevé le sien, qui avait même un plan parfait, se mettait à rougir à chaque mot du grand blond. Totalement perdue, voilà ce qui la qualifiait le mieux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de lancer des regards furtifs vers lui, comme si elle attendait qu'il ne dise quelque chose. Il ne fit que la regarder, la tête légèrement penchée sur la droite, les yeux interrogateurs, et un sourire énigmatique.

Jane se concentra sur son café, qu'elle avala en une gorgée, puis se leva brusquement, et sorti dans le parc, manquant de renverser Draco.

"-Jane ! il faut qu'on parle !

-Pas maintenant Draco, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air...seule."

Elle se rua à travers la pelouse fraiche, retirant ses talons encombrants, et s'installa à l'ombre d'un chêne. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle regardait les branches de l'arbre monter jusqu'au ciel bleu, tandis que ses yeux piquaient en signe d'alerte aux larmes. Elle renifla, et, sans plus aucun bruit, plongée dans ses pensées, elle continua à regarder vers le haut. Tant et si bien, qu'elle laissa son esprit divaguer, et ses paupières, se fermer. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, c'est dans un sursaut qu'elle remarqua Malefoy père, assis plus en avant du parc, près du lac. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil, tandis qu'il jetait des cailloux dans l'eau. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'observatrice, comme pensif devant l'éclat de l'eau. Elle continua de le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'une force invisible ne la pousse à aller le voir. Elle se leva, et silencieusement, s'approcha de lui.

"-Monsieur Malefoy...

-Viens Jane, dit il sans quitter des yeux le lac et en tapotant l'herbe près de lui.

-Que faîtes vous là ?

-La même chose que toi j'imagine. Dis moi alors, que fais tu là ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'être seule...

-Alors tu sais ce que je fais là.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?

-Comment veux tu que j'aille bien Jane, alors que tu te comportes si bizarrement.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est à cause d'un défi...

-Je ne te parle pas de ce défi stupide, coupa t il, je te parle de ce que j'ai peur de lire dans tes yeux.

-Que...que voulez vous dire ? répondit elle en se levant.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que je souhaiterais te voir aimer.

-Oh non...Monsieur Malefoy je suis tellement désolée !

-J'ai cru qu'avec le temps ca te passerait Jane, que ton voyage te ferait voir d'autres hommes, je vais être obligé de te demander de partir demain matin.

-Je vous avais oublié, jusqu'a ce que vous me parliez à nouveau ! J'ai l'impression que vous croyez que je le fais exprès..."

Malefoy se leva, et se planta l'air grâve devant elle, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage fin. Jane senti une larme couler sur sa joue, c'était fini, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'espoir de gagner son défi. Ce défi qui était bien plus que ca pour elle. Et, se repassant les paroles de Draco dans la tête, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

"-C'est vrai, dit elle, je crois bien que je vous aime. C'est même assez étrange de voir comme on change, en aimant quelqu'un. Je partirais demain matin car c'est vous qui le souhaitez. Je ferais ce que vous, vous voulez que je fasse, je ferais ce qui est bien pour vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi, à cet instant, mais je m'en fiche en fait. Je vais aller en France, vous resterez ici, nous ne nous verrons qu'une fois par an tout au plus. Vous avez Narcissa, et moi, je me marirais surement. Je vous laisse ici, seul au bord du lac. Et je vous aime Monsieur Malefoy."

Sur cette tirade, Jane tourna les talons, et envahie par la tristesse, elle se mit à sangloter en rentrant au manoir. Elle ne jeta aucun regard à Lucius, monta directement dans sa chambre, et elle pleura. Elle avait horreur de pleurer, elle avait horreur d'échouer tout autant qu'elle avait horreur d'aimer. Pourtant elle s'était persuadée qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle vivait bien sans lui, elle avait des amis mais le simple fait de le revoir...Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Draco qui entra dans la pièce.

"-Je ne savais pas que ca irait aussi loin Jane.

-Tu savais très bien, tu l'as voulu même, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais apparement, tu as bien calculé ton coup. Je pars demain matin, sur demande de ton père, et c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime plus qu'il ne le dit.

-Peut être Draco, mais il est lucide, j'ai cru en ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai cru en l'homme que tu m'as depeind, si facile à vouloir et à obtenir mais je me suis fait des illusions. Je ne veux pas jouer avec lui. C'est ma faute. Point. J'aurais beau l'aimer comme ça toute ma vie, celà ne changera rien.

-Celà fait plus de 4 ans que tu lui as dit !

-Ca suffit Draco...

-Celà fait 4 ans qu'il ère dans la maison, et que ma mère n'a plus de place dans son coeur, comment peux tu douter qu'il t'aime ?

-Stop Draco ! je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Va t'en. Sort.

-Je lui parlerais Jane...

-Dégage ! hurla t elle."

Elle soupa avec Draco, la place du maître de maison vide, dans un silence de mort, lourd et pesant. Le jeune homme la dévisageait avec inquiétude alors qu'elle ne touchait pratiquement pas à son assiette. D'un geste elle vida son verre de rouge et se resservit. Elle aimait la chaleur de l'alcool dans son corps, et le confinement qu'il apportait à son cerveau. Elle quitta la table dès que Draco eu fini son dessert et se dirigea illico dans sa chambre. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle prit le couloir de gauche et se retrouva en face de Lucius Malefoy, à l'autre bout du même couloir. Il avanca, elle recula et baissa la tête. Il s'arretta devant la porte de sa chambre, et dans un dernier regard à la dérobée, il entra. Jane se placa devant la sienne, serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme ca. Même si elle savait bien qu'elle devait se conformer à ce qu'il voulait, il fallait absolument qu'elle s'explique devant lui. Elle se présenta devant la porte de Malefoy, frappa et entra. Il était là, devant sa fenêtre, et lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, il se retourna vers elle. Alors Jane, surprise, remarqua sur les joues du blond, des larmes silencieuses où ses cheveux s'accrochaient de desespoir.

"-Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. Que tu partirais sans rien me dire, murmura t il.

-Je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas me revoir. Mais j'ai compris que moi, j'avais envie. Je suis désolée de vous faire du mal, je ne contrôle rien...

-Et si tu savais à quel point je devrais être plus désolé que toi. En 4 ans, j'ai voulu me convaincre, moi aussi, que je ne t'aimais pas, que tu passerais vite à autre chose, que ton amour n'était qu'un jeu d'adolescente mais cette pensée m'a empoisonné. J'ai perdu ma femme pour une idée, pour une aventure que je croyais impossible. Et aujourd'hui, j'apprend qu'en fait c'est réalisable. J'ai peur Jane. De me réveiller demain, en ne me souvenant plus de ce rêve..."

Jane s'approcha de lui, et posa une main tremblante sur sa joue humide. Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration accéléra violement au contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes.

"-Ceci peut rester un rêve Monsieur Malefoy, ou vous pouvez choisir de recommencer à vivre."

Il la regarda dans les yeux, attrappa Jane par la taille et la colla contre lui. Dans un sanglot, il se mit à pleurer, s'accrochant à elle, et Jane sentait son coeur s'emballer.

"-Vous êtes très beau, Lucius, lorsque vous pleurez."

_Fin_


End file.
